Together
by PaulieJuice
Summary: A collection of one-shots that show the Beast Boy's time with the Titans. And how the team found out more about their favorite changeling's past and more about him in general. FRIENDSHIP FLUFF *More summary inside. BBRAE, slight BBSTAR, ROBSTAR, and one-sided ROBRAE. Not really 'T', but I'll rate it that anyway. (If ya don't like one, try another!)
1. Doom Patrol

** I know I should be working on my other two stories, and I will. But, right now, I just need something else to fill my mind. This is that thing.**

** Summary: Basically, this is going to be a collection of moments on the time that the other Titans spent with Beast Boy. And how they slowly found out more about his past and more about who he is. As he does the same for him. Mostly BBRAE, but there will be some BBSTAR friendship parts as well as massive bromances between Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg. Told from many point of views.**

** Review if you like. :)**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

**Doom Patrol**

**(Takes Place After 'The Homecoming Part 2')**

They were all flying back home in the large orange T-Ship. It was the easiest way to travel, since it would be a major danger to travel commerical with other citizens at risk. But, in this 'plane' they were able to defend themselves against anything that comes their way. Without putting anyone else in danger, since they were flying low enough not to get in the way of anyone else.

It was quiet as Cyborg flew over the landmasses that was Central America, but he had a smile on his robotic face. He was still not able to get over the humor of what they heard a good two hours before. No one had talked since that time, so the moment was still fresh in his mind. _Garfield_... He held back a snicker.

Raven was also pondering the thoughts of Beast Boy's true name. It was odd, he was the second person to reveal their identity -She and Star don't count and Cyborg told them of his name during the Brother Blood Bust- but it happened in a different way than it should've. Beast Boy should've told them himself, not because his old team slipped the name out. It felt like an invasion of privacy...

But that doesn't mean she wasn't going to take advantage of it.

She looked over at the changeling, who had is eyes locked on the window beside him. He hadn't said much since they boarded the T-Ship, being very unlike himself. It couldn't be because of his name, could it? It wasn't that big of a deal... He just looked so sad, she couldn't take him looking like that. Angry? Sure, when it was pointed towards her. Brave? It was reassuring in battle. Happy? He always did manage to brighten up the room. But sad didn't fit Beast Boy.

Starfire was humming in her cabin, checking the oxygen levels every once in-a-while. Even though it wasn't necessary. Starfire used to think that Beast Boy's name was just that, 'Beast Boy'. Though later she learned that names like such weren't common, and that they weren't even names to begin with. Even though she only new her friend as such, same for Robin. Though 'Robin' could acutally be a name... It confused the princess to no end.

She had been explained the theory of keeping one's identity a secret. But she saw no problem in the world knowing heros. It would be a good thing, would it not? On her planet, such heros would be praised and loved, even with their 'normal' names. Especially when the three males on her team didn't go out as citizens. They were always heros, why not use your true name?

Robin however wasn't thinking of 'Garfield'. He was thinking of the Doom Patrol. How could they be so thick-skulled? Why couldn't they just ask for help in the beginning? None of the problems would've happened if the Titans were invited to fight along side the supergang. It wasn't like the teens were unable to save the day. Yet that's what those older heros thought! How could they treat them that way?

His ears twitched and his head flicked to the side, "What!? Will you guys stop looking at me!?" He had a demanding frown on his green face as his eyes met each of his teammates', all of which were stealing glances at the changeling.

"Sorry," Mumbled Robin, who looked straight ahead once more.

"Why are you dudes looking at me?" Beast Boy's tone got less harsh and more friendly, though he didn't lose the tired look on his face.

"We were just thinkin'. There's no need to get upset, string bean." The metal-teen looked over at his little buddy with a small smile, only to get a frown in return.

"About me?" He sighed and shook his head, "Like, what do you guys want to know?" The shape-shifter seemed to immedentally know what was going on, which was a strange turn of events. Due to the fact that he was usually the last one to figure out what was going on in people's heads.

"We don't need to know anything," Raven paused, "Garfield." She smiled lightly, as did the rest of the titans.

"Try not to call me that." The seriousness he was using was totally out of character, and it showed that that name wasn't to be used with the team. The empath nodded slowly, and kept looking at Beast Boy, "That's not really a name everyone can use."

"Friend, what is the meaning of that? Your name is quite cute! It reminds me of the talking orange cat!" Starfire smiled and the changeling gave her a small grin in repsonse, ignoring Cyborg's quiet laughter.

"I just... Only the Doom Patrol can call me Garfield, sorry Star." He put his feet up on the dashboard of the cabin and leaned back, trying to get more comfortable in the small space he was in. He hoped that the conversation would pick up a new topic, and that they could all casually joke around like nothing happened.

"Why? What's with you and the Doom Patrol? I mean, I know they were your old team, and I can relate... But, why would you just go off with them when they wouldn't invite us to go too?" Robin's voice was a little louder than it needed to be, and Beast Boy held off the urge to rub his now sore ears. Beast Boy sighed and looked at the Boy Wonder, who was close to a freak-out in his own section of the T-Ship.

"You dudes know you're like, my family and stuff, right?" They all nodded, "Well, the Doom Patrol is my family, too. But, in a different way. I _had_ to go with them, because I'm more... something... with them." Cyborg's grip on the wheel tightened as he looked angrily at his little buddy.

"How!? We've done almost everything together! What did the Doom Patrol do!? Mento kicked you off their team BB! How are they more 'something'?! I know you were with them when you were a kid and stuff, but that doesn't count now! We're your family B!"

"The Doom Patrol is my family no matter what! Wheither I want them to be or not! They've done a lot for me-"

"So have we! Did the past couple years not count for anything!? What did Mento and Elasti-Girl ever do that makes them more important than us!?"

"Elasti-Girl and Mento are my parents! _That's_ _why_ they can call me Garfield, they adopted me." There was a long silence as they all processed the information.

"That's why he kept calling you 'son'," Recalled Robin. The rest of the titans were silient and Cyborg muttered out an apology. Which the changeling gave an understanding nod towards.

"Yeah." Beast Boy swung his feet down off the dashboard, "I'm lucky that they adopted me, and that I found them in the first place. I was in the right place, the media always called them 'The World's Strangest Hero'." He smiled slightly at the memory of watching the television with his old team and hearing all the things news reporters had to say about the Patrol.

"Well, you defiantly fit in with that title." Raven seemed to get into a better mood when she saw the grin on the green teen's face. Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders and glanced around the T-Ship, scanning over his teammates. He decided to ignore the empath's comment and continue talking.

"They're still my family, and you dudes are too. Me and Mento got into a few fights, but that doesn't mean that I hate the Doom Patrol."

"Beast Boy?" The shape-shifter looked over at Robin, gesturing him to continue, "Were you an orphan, or were you... um..." _Disowned, _that was the word the Boy Wonder was thinking of. Yet, he couldn't say it. Lucky for him, that's not what happened the the changeling.

"Yeah, my birth parents died years back... I don't want to talk about that though." Robin nodded his head, understanding on degrees that the rest of the team wasn't aware of.

"Understood." They all heard Beast Boy sniffle and clear his throat. It was obvious something big happened with the teen's original parents. As much as the team wanted to know, they all knew better than to dig in someone's past. The shape-shifter quickly recovered and looked back up at the Titans, worry written all over his face.

"Um... I hope you dudes know what type of trouble the Titans are in. The Brotherhood isn't going to let you guys off with only a warning. Like, they are going to be out for revenge... and stuff." He looked much more depressed than he was in the beginning of their discussion, and a large frown was plastered on his face.

"We'll be ready for them, B."

"Oh yes, we shall be victorious!"

"I'm not going to let any criminals take us down..."

"You have nothing to worry about, Beast Boy." The green teen sucked on his bottom lip before settling back into his chair.

"Thanks guys," He said back in a quiet voice before taking off his head piece and looking out the window as they entered the California area. Even though it was against the rules to be disconnected from the team when flying, Robin would let it slide. It wasn't like they were in any danger... The rest of the team went to their own thoughts as well, and tried to tune out Starfire's humming.

Beast Boy, however, was far from relaxed. He knew that the Brotherhood of Evil would be their hardest battle yet. He just hoped that none of the other Titans were dragged into it. He knew his team could handle the Brain...

Maybe.

* * *

** Just want to say that some of the one-shots will take place during the series, which would probably only be the next two. While all the other ones will take place after Tokyo.**

** Review, tell me if you like.**

** -PaulieOut**


	2. An Orphan's Photo

**There is going to be only two, TOPS, other one-shots that are going to be happening during the series's go-around. All the other ones are going to be happening after Thing's Change, but it will stay within the cheeky television view. Unlike my other stories, I will hold off the cursing. Though my epic potty mouth will be suffering greatly.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**(Directly After 'Revved Up')**

"Pixie Boots?" Asked Beast Boy in a high, questioning voice, "And... pictures..?" All of the team members cocked a head to the side as the studied the contents of Robin's secret briefcase. The changeling was about to bring his gloved hand to the faded photo, but brought it back to his chest when he remembered that this was Robin's, Robin's personal things. And those were a rare to begin with, Beast Boy being allowed to touch something like that had an even lower chance of happening.

"Yeah. Uh, Star? Can you hold this so I can explain some of it?" The alien quickly agreed and held her arms out. The Boy Wonder laid the grey case in Starfire's waiting arms and took out on of the pictures. Holding it in his hands, he looked at the three figures. As did the rest of the team.

"This is my mom," He pointed to the black-haired, tall and skinny woman in a glitter-y leotard, "And this is my dad," His finger found the large dark-haired man in a colorful uniform.

"Is that... the circus?" Asked Raven as she looked closer at the background. Which had large red and white stripes, as if inside of a tent. Robin nodded, "And that's you?"

"Yeah," His gloved thumb ran over the small boy's face. He was in a matching outfit, almost identical to his father's. The boy had bright blue eyes.

"They're dead, aren't they?" The green hero glanced at his leader with a sympathetic look.

"Murdered..." The spikey-haired teen said simply, "We should start heading back. We have a lot of investigating to catch up on." Cyborg. Starfire, and Raven all nodded. They knew that they were lucky to get such information out of the hero. The fact that Robin opened up in the first place was amazing, and probably wouldn't happen again anytime soon. So, they walked off and took care of anything they could so their leader wouldn't have to do everything.

But, Beast Boy stayed. He wasn't very good at taking hints.

"I'm sorry, dude."

"I know." Robin held the case Star had just given back to him close to his chest, "You should go help Cy. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, right..." The changeling walked in front of the teen, so he couldn't hide anything from him. He knew what was going through the Boy Wonder's head. He knew that Robin was far from fine, even if the hero wanted to say he was.

"I'm serious," Said Robin, who could tell that Beast Boy didn't believe him at all.

"You're always serious. I'm not saying that you aren't." He held his gloved hands in front of him, showing that he came in peace.

"Then what are you saying? It's fine, I'm over it. I gave you space when we found out about your parents!"

"Because I handled it better! I wasn't freaking out over them, dude. It was about the Brain, and I was right! You're about to go cover yourself in work, that's not being fine!" Robin glared at the younger boy, and dropped the briefcase, it dangling in his gloved hand. He would've punched the shape-shifter if he wasn't right.

"I-I... You don't understand. I could've saved them... But, I just watched them fall from the bars..."

"Mine fell too, Rob. I mean, like, it wasn't in the same setting as the circus but... I know what you mean, okay? I could've saved my parents... I know I could've. Probably more than you-"

"You don't know that!" The Boy Wonder put an index finger in Beast Boy's face, only to have the changeling calmly put it back down towards his side.

"This was before your time with Batman, right? So, you were..." He took a moment to remember the photo, "Nine? You were just a normal, nine-year old kid. You weren't the kung-fu master you are now, dude. My parents drowned... Do you know how pathetic it is that the Animal Boy couldn't save at least one of his drowning parents? I mean, like, I should've been able to easily grab my mom before that boat went over the waterfall... Anything I changed into could've helped them..."

Beast Boy took a deep, shaky, breath.

"But, I don't need to think about that stuff. You just need to know that there is no reason for you to blame yourself. Like what I know you're doing right now. The people to blame are the whoevers that made your parents fall, not yourself. You were average back then, nothing you did could change what happened. But, I know that your parents would be proud of you. Of what you're doing with the Titans."

Robin took the speech in silence, opening his mouth occasionally. Only to close it once more as the changeling stared up on something else.

"Thanks, Beast Boy... No one ever really... uh... comforted me about that stuff."

"I know." He gave the 'normal' teen a cheeky smile, "I think you were right before, we're a little behind on the clue-stuff." BB started to walk towards the others, but his eyebrows shot up in realization. He spun around and faced the now surprised Boy Wonder.

"Let me show ya this, dude." Beast Boy stuck his hand in his right glove, and after a moment pulled out a folded picture. The shape-shifter knew all too well what was on the piece of paper. It was a picture of him and his parents on a large wooden boat on one of the many rivers in Africa. It was taken by one of the villagers, who after some time figured out how to use the camera and agreed to take a shot of the family.

It was after 'the accident'. So, Beast boy looked like a younger Beast Boy.

The changeling held the photo out in front of Robin, who squinted his eyes in concentration as he scanned it. It seemed nice and peaceful, as the man had a large arm draped over his wife's shoulders. And the woman tried to grab onto the jumping green boy. Who appeared about seven?

"Yo, we have to get going! Bumble Bee said that she was having problems on her side of the world! I can't get anythin' over here, and I need to start fixing up my baby!"

"Be right there!" Robin smiled at his friend and clapped him on the back, "Thanks a lot Beast Boy."

"No problem, dude."

* * *

** I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I guess it was kind of cute... I know this isn't one of my better ideas, I just suck at making Robin's personality. There will be better ones, I know it.**

** -PaulieOut**


	3. Proof of Change

**Uhh yeah... I'm back again :) I just need to get this down NOW.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**(After 'Things Change')**

Beast Boy dragged himself to his room, aching too much to lift his feet off the floor. He had his dirty uniform on, since he forgot to grab a clean pair for when he got out of the shower. The changeling reached his room and the door barely closed before he ripped his outfit off and grab a semi-clean one from the floor. He hissed in pain as he pulled the upper part of his uniform over his head, but simmered back down as he finished getting dressed.

He knew that he was going to have to go back to the common room. It was only eight o'clock, and it was too early for the green teen to cash-in without getting even more people breathing down his neck.

You see, he kind of abanded his team today to follow what his leader called a 'wild goose chase'. And even though he and the rest of the titans had gotten used to the Boy Wonder's Slade obsession, once Beast Boy stepped out of line _once_ he was called out immedently. Beast Boy, however, knew that this wasn't something that should've been left alone. You don't run into a Slade-bot for the first time in six months and just _ignore_ it.

And not one of those sissy Slade-bots, no, it was the fullblown replica that was special reserved for Robin. Until now of course. But, this changeling wasn't really paying attention to the pounding he got from a robotic clone. He was zoned in on his broken heart more than the fractured ribs. He thought he was finally getting over Terra. This ladies' man was going to hold off on the scene for a while, yeah. But that doesn't mean that he wasn't going to start sobbing whenever the blonde's name was accedentally mentioned.

He wasn't really the type of guy who cried...

Anyway, he thought he was over it. But, it was ressureceded from the 'Feelings Graveyard'. The immense betrayal was back for the moment and probably wouldn't go away for a while. It was easier when Beast Boy thought she was dead. Atleast then he wasn't faced with the knowledge she was walking around avoiding him. Or maybe she really did lose her memory...

It doesn't matter, it still hurts.

* * *

"Hey BB." Cyborg was focusing on the pizza leftovers, and was still a little steamed about his small buddy leaving them to deal with the Chameleon-like-thing alone. Beast Boy never talked with anyone about Terra, and the team thought that the green guy had gotten over it. But, apparently, he didn't.

"Hey, is there any veggie supreme left?" The metal man just shook his head 'no', leaving a slightly irked changeling standing awkwardly infront of the island, "Uh, okay... Guess I'll get something else..."

Beast Boy walked around the large teen and reached into the fridge, grabbing the half-eaten salad he made earlier for lunch.

Yesterday...

Sighing, he grabbed a fork and walked over to the booth. Where Raven sat sibbing her tea with a far-off look on her face. Well, far-off for Raven. It wasn't everyday the empath _looked_ like she was lost in thought. Though Beast Boy knew she was always lost in her own head. Maybe literally, who knew?

"Hey Raven. Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Nothing."

"You can't think about nothing!"

"You seem to do it all the time." And with that she returned to looking out at empty space behind Beast Boy's head. Said shape-shifter sighed once more and shoveled in his leafy meal. Only pausing to look up at his teammates. Starfire was MIA, probably taking an extra-long shower if Beast Boy had to guess. Robin was sitting on the couch downing a cup of coffee, even though it was way too late for any normal person to be indulging in caffine. Cyborg sat at the counter mindlessly inhaling a pizza...

The image was mildly depressing.

"I'm sorry," Said Beast Boy, just loud enough for it to carry to everyone in the room.

"A little too late..."

"It's never too late, Robin." The changeling held back a cringe as the words left his mouth. He looked around the room as all the attention was brought towards him, not something that he ever minded. But, as the tension thickened, the combined stares were getting a bit much. And once Starfire entered the room...

Gosh, picturing them in their underwear wouldn't help this time...

The princess maybe clueless somtimes, but it didn't take Batman to figure out what was happening in the common room. And she quickly joined in on the uh... interragation, so to speak.

"Why did you go off like that B?" The 'cyborg' eyed his buddy carefully, trying to pick up anything that would help.

"I... I... I saw Terra, and I talked to her," He paused, "It wasn't very fun, dudes." Raven's face flared up in rage as she went through possible ways that conversation could've happened. She never liked the geomancer, and the fact that girl was back made the empath inraged.

"What did she say?!"

"She didn't remember anything. She's at the highschool..." Beast Boy groaned and slammed his head on the table next to his empty salad bowl.

"Terra doesn't remember anything? How is she even alive in the first place?!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I KNOW!?" The changeling's green head shot up as he yelled at Raven, only to mumble an apology and look around the room once more. The Titans were shocked by the outburst, since it wasn't something that Beast Boy did often, if at all.

"Friend, you must do the 'chilling out', yes?"

"I'll get right on that." Robin almost snapped at the shape-shifter for being rude towards Starfire, but controled the urge. Knowing that yelling would only set the teen off more.

"Is that all that happened? That's a lot of time that you spent just on T- her." The Boy Wonder rose an eyebrow at Beast Boy, hoping that the kid had a better excuse to put his duties second.

"I beat up a Slade-bot..." He met Robin's glare, and gave off a cold look as the teen-hero shot up from his spot on the couch.

"Slade!? SLADE?! Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could've located him by now! Cyborg could've tracked down the Slade-bot when it ran off-"

"Ran off? Dude, I'm just as much as a hero as you are. That thing isn't running off anywhere, anytime soon." He was met with wide-eyed looks. As the same thought went through each of the titans' heads.

_Beast Boy? Our Beast Boy? Winning against a Slade-bot? He... He can't... No way,_

"Your faith in me really adds to my confidence."

"Prove it," said a very unsure Robin.

"Prove it..? How am I supposed to do that. We fought at the old amusment park, there aren't any cameras there."

"Just... How could you..? Are you sure it was Slade?" The changeling shot up and glared before yelling once more;

"I KNOW WHAT I FOUGHT!" After a moment of struggle, he removed his shirt and showed his bruised and beaten body, "Is this enough 'proof'?!"

The marks were almost identical to the ones that adorned Robin after his multiple vrawls with the robotic Slades. The team stared at the changeling's body for a moment before glancing nervously at one another. The Boy Wonder and Cyborg had put the pieces togethor on why the marks all looked the same. It was because the Slade-bots were all programmed the same way, save for the creepy messages they would send out. Cyborg and Raven had basically mastered healing the same wounds over and over again, but they never thought they would have to do it on Beast Boy.

The green teen sighed, "Rae? Can you heal me?"

"Raven, and sure." She stood up next to the hero and allowed her hands to glow a light blue. She glided her hands over Beast Boy's torso as Robin shot of many different questions about his enemy. All of which the shape-shifter answered with an _'I don't know'_. That of course only angered the Boy Wonder, who then assigned Beast Boy an extra week of dish duty for his lack of disipline. Which the changeling agreed to, knowing that it was easier than trying to weasle out of it.

He didn't think he deserved a punishment, but he knew the rest of the team would get over their feelings faster if he did.

The empath managed to heal most of Beast Boy's bruises after a few awkward moments of skin-on-skin contact. The green guy then went to the Med Bay where Cyborg wrapped up his body to help with his still broken ribs.

The changeling never seeked for comfort about Terra after that. Not that he ever did. After a few weeks, everything went back to normal. The team didn't hear, or see, anything from the one-eyed villian. Except for the occasionally occurance that involved three monsters attacking the locak highschool. Beast Boy never said anything about these, but most of the team could tell he was bothered by those missions. For he knew that Slade was toying with him.

He was dangling the feather toy infront of the pathetic tabby... But, this green cat never jumped for the colorful bait. And he wasn't going to anytime soon. He was going to let this float over, and hopefully Slade would come out of hiding and show his team he wasn't crazy.

For things change, yet Beast Boy had no proof that it ever did.

* * *

** I know, I know that wasn't really based on any 'family time'. But, I felt like I needed to do something that happened after 'Things Change'. That wasn't like everything else that people tend to write about. Just because I feel like there is too many BBRAE chapters that are focused after this episode. And I didn't want to that. Nor did I want to do something with just Beast Boy and Cyborg, only because I don't think this is something they would bound over.**

** -PaulieOut**


	4. Mutant's Leader

** Did you guys see chapter three? I feel like no one did... Oh well, here's another one. **

** All of these are basically ideas I get, and I'm just too lazy to come up with a lot of different titles on one-shots.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**(After "Go!")**

**((I was going to do this one before, but I thought to type it up now...))**

"So, who's gonna be the leader?!" An enthusastic green boy asked, for he had just stop telling jokes long enough to get his mind on something else. The new team looked at the little changeling oddly, most of them had looks of confusion on their faces.

"We need a leader?" Asked the unsure cyborg.

"Of course we do! All superhero groups do!" He smiled, though he got frowns in return.

"Why can't we just stay like this?" The dark empath was happy that she finally got the small teen away from her. But, she wasn't really liking this idea much either.

"Because," He whined, "We need a leader to keep everyone in check, and-and make sure all the crime stuff is in order." _Crime stuff?_ The gang looked at Beast Boy again, with that questioning look.

"I vote Robin!" He shouted, grinning even more. He shot his gloved hand in the air, stick-straight.

"No," That was the simple answer the Bird Boy gave. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, the happiness from his and Starfire's conversation gone.

"But, you were trained by Batman..."

"Didn't you say you were with the Doom Patrol?"

"But! You're older! And, I'm not really the leader-type," The green guy waited a second, the grin never leaving his face. "What do _you guys_ think of Robin being the leader?"

The remaining three stood silent for a moment. Processing the question. It was too early in the game for them not to take things seriously. And this was a serious manner, choosing a leader is a big step. It shouldn't be taken lightly.

"_If_ we need a leader," Cyborg paused, searching for the right words, "Then the guy in the mask would be the right choice." He jerked his metal thumb towards the Boy Wonder, who glared slightly at the mask remark.

"I agree," The goth shrinked back at all the eyes being set on her, but regained her confidence as they looked at alien.

"I believe that Robin would be the most glorious pick for our 'leader'." She gave a wide-smile to said teen, who gave a sheepish one pack. Though, he was hiding the want to strangle himself.

"See! You _have_ to be the leader! You're, like, the most qualified!" Before Robin could even respond, the changeling started again, "All those in favor of the Boy Wonder being the new Titans' leader, say 'I'!"

The island erupted in the votes of aproval. None standing up to the happiness of Beast Boy's. In fact, the other three's were quite unsure. When the silence came back, they all looked at the spikey-haired hero. Who, at the moment, was frowning at the other teens.

"Why me?"

"The green kid has already explained that!"

"Yeah, I have! Come on dude, don't tell me you think being the leader is lame!"

"I..." But, the Boy Wonder paused and thought about it. He really was the guy for the job. He couldn't help but think that he would be able to prove to his old mentor how much he did know about crime-fighting, "Fine."

"I mean, you have to do it!"

"I said fine!"

"You're per- Wait, what?"

"I agreed, I'll be the dumb leader!"

"Awesome!" Beast Boy jumped in the air as Starfire clapped and Cyborg slapped Robin's shoulder in approval. Raven only gave a small grin, but it all proved to be enough.

* * *

After their votes, they had decided on staying on the island. Later tomorrow the robotic hero would build a tower for them to stay in. But, for now they were just sitting on the rocky shore. Beast Boy had been lightly tossing in rocks as their conversations were on the topics of Starfire and the aliens they had fought. Things such as new villains and getting agreements from the mayor were also thrown in. It was only when a slight slip of the tongue made the noise level louder.

"I am not a martian!"

"Eh little man! There's no need to get your green jeans in a bunch. It's a perfectly good assumption."

"To be fair, it's hard for us not to try and guess." Beast Boy eyed his new team, and the first frown of the day to come from the changeling appeared on his face.

"How do I come across as a guy from Mars?" He asked, still slightly irked by the thought.

"Well you're green, you change shapes, and there aren't many other things I can think of!" Cyborg said, waving his hands around slightly. He was sorry for making the wrong guess on where exactly the shape-shifter was from.

"Ever heard of a mutant?!" Beast Boy had heard the term be used to discribe himself enough. And after it being said so many times, he had learned to except the fact that that's what he was. Though he never did prefer the term... To the outside world it was the only word that could equal himself. 'Changeling' needed an explanation, and 'shape-shifter' was too big of a catagory.

Mutant it is.

"Oh," Was the only thing that came to Cyborg's mind. It wasn't that he was suprised, it's just... Well, what are you supposed to say to that? The whole team looked out on to the water, the moon reflecting brightly off the dark blue bay, "Sorry Beast Boy."

"It's fine," The green boy replied, he was cooling down and was feeling slightly better.

"So, mutant, huh?" Robin said, the teen want to know more. The changeling shrugged and a smile appeared on his green lips.

"I have the most messed up DNA you will ever see, dude." The Boy Wonder let a small chuckle out, but could only think about how hard that was going to be to treat in injuries.

"I am... an alien, yes?" Starfire was met with nods and 'yep's. The team now turned to Raven, for it was obvious she wasn't completely... normal. She had a nervous look on her pale face, and pulled her hood up.

"I'm half... complicated, half human."

And on that note, the conversation went on other paths. Going to more comfortable topics, such as the color of their bedrooms and the food budgets. It was all in good fun for the rest of the night. None of the teens wanting to go back to... where they were before they all ran into each other. But, at around one, they left. Cyborg went to his place in town, while Robin invited the red-head to come to his hotel room. Since she had no where else to stay. Raven went to her own abanded hotel room she had managed to get. It was an empty room that she made sure to not make a mess in, so the owners had no idea the empath was even there.

It was strange though, for no one saw Beast Boy leave.

* * *

**REVIEW**

** I think this was cute:) Though I wish I posted i before the last chapter. I need order dammit!**

** -PaulieOut**


	5. Stay Connected (Nightmares)

**I'm alive! If you're waiting for my other stories to update, I'm sorry. I'm so busy, you guys have no idea. In the summer I could update everday, now I'm lucky to do one once a week.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**(After Everything)**

He jerked up, heaving and sweating. It was another night, another nightmare. The terrors had been getting... easier to handle. Though the side-effects were terrible. His green body shook and his gloved hands were more than damp. The worst thing was the taste. The taste in his mouth as if he had just spent the night as a vampire. His jaw seemed to be sore from ripping and tearing at the victim in his dream. Thick, metalic, liquid seemed to be covering his fangs and tongue. He was hungry, and not in the 'midnight snack' type of way.

He wanted meat.

That was the problem, of course. He was never able to eat the flesh of other animals. While one part of him was satisfied, the other part of him wished to throw it back up and grab a salad. So, as he ran the muscle in his mouth over his white teeth, he couldn't help but shiver. A sharp contrast to the heat he was feeling from the adrenaline rush.

His green body hunched foward as he grabbed his head and tried to get his pulse under control. That's the only thing he could do to fight off the feelings he was getting from his night terror. When he was able to calm down and feel his cold sweat along his chest and back, he ripped the sheets off his some-what-scrawny body. He flung his legs over the top of his bunk bed and jumped off, completely ignoring the metal ladder to his right.

Once his green, naked feet hit the floor he bolted to the door. Trying to get to the kitchen before his stomach attacked him. The changeling seemed to glide down the hall, his footsteps not making a sound. He was trying to keep as quiet as possible, so his friends wouldn't hear him. Luckily, the superhero was very good at being stealthy. So, he managed to fly through the common room doors without anyone noticing.

* * *

She had seen Beast Boy do it plenty of times, and hoped it would have the same affect on her. She couldn't allow herself to go to sleep. It wasn't worth the torture. She couldn't handle the freakish flashes go through her head. The snapshots of Hell overpowering her friends and destroying the universe all because of her.

Raven shouldn't trust the changeling's judgment.

The blue light rays coming from the flat-screen televisin did nothing for the empath. For within minutes she was asleep, completely knocked out on the common room's couch. When she planned on coming into the room in the middle of the night, she hoped she would be able to stay up. The thoughts on being caught asleep on the couch never entered Raven's mind. As she was confident in her skills to hold off the ideas of slumber.

She didn't think that a certain green, shirtless titan would see her midnight freak-out.

* * *

Beast Boy opened up the fridge, squinting into the flourecent light. Lately, he had been collecting fruit for these certain moments. He was sick of just getting juice, shich never seemed to satisfy him. So, he grabbed at some random, round shape. Not even thinking as he took a large bite, allowing the... mango's juice to dribble down his chin. It immedently got rid of the dispicable taste in his mouth. The orange fruit making the changeling happy and able to handle the rest of the night. Hopefully, he wouldn't have the same problem again. But, he reminded himself to bring up an apple just incase.

He would've brought the food up before, but there's no telling what else is in the shape-shifter's bedroom. Just waiting to get something not covered in mold and bacteria...

Beast Boy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and took another massive bite. Being much less messy this time, the rush not being present. As he was about to sink his white fangs into the mango once again, he heard a whimper. The changeling's green ear flicked up and down, trying to locate the source. _There it is again..._ He put his fruit on the counter and began to walk towards the grey couch. He peared over the back and saw Raven tangled up in a small red blanket.

Fear was present on her pale face. Which was something that never happened, it showed that she wasn't incontrol at the moment. The empath thrashed around soundlessly, and brought her shaking hands up to her head. Beast boy looked up at the TV, and saw that it was on. He silently cursed his detective skills, as it should've been easy for him to notice such an obvious thing. At the moment, the screen only had 'snow' on itself. The cause probably Raven as she rolled around more.

The shape-shifter cautiously walked around the furnature, and sat down on the ottoman across from his pretty friend. He grabbed the remote from under her and turned the television off. With a very worried look on his face, he proceded to shake Raven awake. Hoping that this was the better thing to do.

The empath slowly stopped moving. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked frightened. Beast Boy saw her glance around the room, looking for any clue on what was going on. So, he gave her a helpful smile.

* * *

All she saw was teeth. Sharp teeth.

Her heart started to pound, and she sat up at an unhealthy speed. Her grey hands grabbed at the back of the couch, she pressed her back against the furnature. Raven began to chant her mantra, trying to get some control over the situtation in front of her.

She saw large hands reach out to her.

"Rae," The fanged mouth opened, "Raven!" She froze, that voice... The high-pitched, yet hard voice... She'd heard it before. Maybe this wasn't another nightmare. Maybe this was real-life. Which meant...

"Beast Boy?" Her dark eyes began to adjust to the lighting, or lack of. She saw the outline of his head and ears, along with his body and hands. Which were now right in front of her, showing that the changeling meant no harm, "I'm sorry... I thought... I don't know..."

"I got it. Sorry for scaring ya." Raven looked at the teen, and tried her best to see him clearly. But, it was almost pitchblack in the common room. The only light being the large full moon outside of the windows.

"Turn on the lights," She said, being as blunt as ever. She saw the head infront of her nod and set off. She saw the lights in the kitchen.

* * *

He easily located the white rectangle, flicking on the lights in only the kitchen. He eyed his mango sadly and trekked back over towards the goth. Not being at all self-concious about his purple pajama pants. Though he could see Raven wrap herself in the red blanket she had had tangled in her legs.

Beast Boy sat back in front of her. Obviously not giving up on what he just saw, "What was that about?"

"Use your brain." Her voice had its sharpness back to it. The changeling sighed.

"I was hoping you'd just tell me," He said, looking at the empath sadly. He honestly had no idea what she was doing down here, watching television in the middle of the night. Only to fall asleep and have an episode. Though he was clueless, he tried to play it off as worry. Which he had enough of.

"I was watching the TV."

"Yeah," Beast Boy looked at her more, trying to read some of her movements. Most of them nervous twitches.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"Getting some food." Raven tried not to be disappointed. She had tried to turn the tables, and hopefully get the shape-shifter talking about himself. But, he had nothing interesting to share.

"...Nightmares," She finally said, after mulling over pointless ways to get away from the changeling. She knew all too well that he would never leave without a good answer. And suprisingly, Beast Boy knew good answers. So, tricking him was out of question.

"Why would you choose to have them on the common room couch?" He asked, with an interesting look on his green face.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to go meditate." Raven began to move off the couch, her blanket wrapped around her shoulders like a cape. She was stopped, however, by a grey glove.

"Meditating isn't a very good way to get rid of nightmares, Rae."

"It's Raven," She said, raising an unsure eyebrow at the green boy. Questioning what he meant, and realising her was only in his underwear.

"You really think isolating yourself will help?" He paused and frowned at her stone-cold face, "You have to become aware that you're in the real world. And nothing in those dreams are going to hurt you."

She stared.

"What do you know about night terrors?" Beast boy shrugged and gave an uneasy smile.

"We've all had our fair share, Raven." He dropped his hand from her shoulder and ran his tongue over his teeth. Making sure the taste was gone, looking at the floor for a moment then back up at the empath.

After a few moments of awkward staring, the goth let out a shaking breath, "I don't want to go back to sleep." Suddenly, the images began to race through her brain once more. The burning buildings and civilian statues. She plopped back down on the couch, and put her head in her pale hands.

* * *

He looked sadly down on the girl, and decided it was safe to sit next to her. He scooted in beside her, and placed his hand on her forearm. Raven tensed at first, then relaxed into the contact.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She looked up.

"Does it help?" It was one of the first times Raven had ever asked Beast Boy something. Seriously, of course. Usually, she had all the answers. The empath was never one for comfort.

"Never tried," Beast Boy said, beaming at her. She took a deep breath, and looked into the green boy's eyes.

"If I talk, will you?" His grin faded, and he thought it over. There was only one good thing that would come out of him sharing. And that was knowing something else about Raven. The closed off, dark girl that mysteriously wandered the Tower.

"I always talk." He smiled, "You first. Don't worry, I keep my promises." She gave a nervous grin, and leaned back on the couch. Followed by Beast Boy, who mirrored the movement.

"Ever since my birthday last year, I've been dreaming about my father coming. And what would happen if you guys never saved the world... Saved _me_..." She sniffled and brought her pale knees up to her chest. The most recent nightmare replaying in her head. Thankfully, Beast boy had woken her before it got to the worst part. The part were the Titans were all slaughtered... Slowly and painfully...

"I dream of hunting..." The changeling paused, "People." He sucked in a breath and rubbed his chin with his gloved hand. He was no longer looking at Raven, but out the window. He shut his green eyes tight, "Recently, it's been the Titans." He cleared his throat, and glanced back at his team mate.

"I'm sorry."

"The dreams themselves I've been getting used to." He chuckled, "Suprisingly, I don't scare easy. But, it's afterwards that really gets me. Somehow, I can taste the blood in my mouth. It's like I was acutally out in the woods, doing that stuff..." Beast Boy looked into Raven's eyes, hoping she would understand. Or maybe even have an answer.

"I do."

"You do what?"

"Scare easy," She said, averting her eyes away from the emeralds in front of her, "How do you get over it?"

"You don't try and burn braincells by watching TV and staying up all night." The shape-shifter laughed, though Raven didn't join in. She never did and know defiantly wasn't an exception. All the mistress of magic did was give Beast Boy a serious look that shut him up. Though instead of a smile, she got a small frown.

"You just can't be afraid, Rae."

"Raven! And stop acting like you're some macho guy who's heart is cold as ice!" She shouted, throwing her arms up slightly and glaring at the teen next to her.

"I'm not," He said, "I do get scared. But, I don't get scared of something that's only in my head. I don't get scared over something that I know I've conquered, because you _told me I could._" Beast Boy smiled once more, and this time got one in return.

"You all told me we could defeat my father. And we did. There's nothing to be afraid of." She breathed in, calming herself. Trying to make the words sound as real as possible.

"Exactly!" He put his bright green arm around her shoulder and pulled the empath close. Her eyes flicked open, and she stared wide-eyed at the gloved hand on her.

"Beast Boy..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't touch me when you're wearing something you wouldn't in public." He only squeazed her tighter.

"Rae, I fight naked."

* * *

** I'm sorry I couldn't get my other stories up! I just have so much damned homework! Teachers are always like, "Oh, I don't give a lot of homework-"**

** Well, bitch, 'not a lot of homework' times six equals a lot of homework!**

** -PaulieOut**


	6. Damaging Dancer

**Check out all my other stories. You know you want to. Just scroll up and look at my pretty little name. You see it? Click it, click it till it hurts. Then, browse my other works of... creativity. Or, just look at my favorites. Those might entertain you for a while.**

** I love your reviews, BTW. Sorry for my last chapter. I was a wreck when I wrote that. **

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

**Chaper Six**

"That. Is. Totally. Wicked." The changeling said, his mouth agape as he stared at the large item in the middle of the common room. His alien friend floated proudly above it, a large smile on her orange face and hands clapped together.

"You believe so? Robin and I, well me mostly, played this while we journeyed to Tokyo!" Beast Boy just nodded his head up and down, his tongue flopping around slightly.

"Dude, I've always wanted to play one! But, the one at the arcade is a piece of crud, and Cy wouldn't build one for me!" Starfire's eyes shined bright with the joy of having someone to hangout with. She flew over to her green comrade and dragged him to the item. With much more force than needed. The game was already plugged up, so the two took their positions and started the program.

"_Party Dance Revolution! Are you ready to boogy?!_" Beast Boy gave a short shout and Starfire agreed politely, as if the machine could hear them.

"Oh friend, which difficulty should we place?" The shape-shifter jerked his thumb up and bounced around on his floor before giving an enthusatic response,

"The most difficulty-est, of course!" The princess clapped, and pounded her purple boot on the red 'down' arrow.

"Very well!"

* * *

"For once, I think BB might win a video game."

"Nah, Star's got this one," The two had been playing long before the other titans had walked into the common room, and continued for their new audience. Not battling like usual gaming duels at the Tower, but that didn't stop Robin and Cyborg from betting on the one with the highest points. The resident empath, however, payed no interest to the colorful members. But, her eyebrow twitched every time the bass dropped in the techno songs.

The princess had her legs going at an unusually fast pace, making another certain redhead look like a snail. Her feet lightly hit each arrow, before jumping to the next one. Her orange arms swayed with her movements, not really doing any real dance moves besides the basics. Her hand occasionally went back to catch that tricky 'three in a row'. But, she mostly kept to her feet. Though she did not look to be participating, she got almost every beat that past her endbar.

Beast Boy was a different story, for her used every body part. His feet, knees, elbows, palms, and even his head on occasion. He bounced on the metal dance pad as if it was a trampoline. Leaning back, foward, then flipping over to get the arrows down. Not even looking as much as replicating the rhythym of the song. He would get every single beat, if it wasn't for that. His back towards the screen for only a nano-second made him miss if he wasn't careful enough. But, for the most part, he was.

The changeling and alien were neck-in-neck the whole time.

As the song hit a less complicated string, Beast Boy leaned over to his pretty friend, and grabbed her arm. Spinning her over, he jumped to her side and began to dance.

"Switch!" Starfire giggled and began to get the beat on the changeling's side. Now, they would randomly grab each other and swing them around to the other half of the machine. Crying out every from of 'change' they could come up with. Beast Boy trying to repeat the Tamerenean words the princess shouted. Their laughter constant the whole time.

* * *

"Hey, tin can, are you just gonna harrass me, or are you going to get your metal butt up here!?" For the past two songs, Cyborg had grown bored and began to critique every move the shape-shifter made. The green titan only fighting back when he wasn't paying attention to his dancing. But, the song had ended, and Beast Boy and Starfire were just standing on the mats. They were going to start again after lunch.

"Ey! I'm fine right here!"

"No need to get so defensive over your two left feet!" Beast Boy crossed his arms and had a smug smirk on his face, while the robotic hero just glared. Getting up, he pointed a metal finger at the younger boy.

"I don't have two left feet! I got rhythm you've never seen!" The changeling's grin became wider, and glanced over at Starfire. Who magically got the same smile.

"Oh, Robin, I am most tired. And I fear friend Beast Boy is too! Would you mind taking my place in the battle with Cyborg? So I can get some rest and dorgahaf?" The Boy Wonder's mask creeped over the newspaper and a sheepish look appeared on his face. He scratched his dark hair and sighed.

"I'm not really good at the whole 'dancing' thing, Star. Can't someone else do that with Cyborg?" The alien got a hopeless look and dangled her hands by her side.

"But, Robin! The only other person is Raven-"

"I don't dance."

"- And she does not dance!" She poked her lower lip out, and put her arms behind her back. Tilting her head to the side she added, "Please?" Robin opened and closed his mouth, before sighing and nodding his head.

"Fine... Cy, you pick the song."

"Joyous! Thank you!"

* * *

The match didn't last long. Surprisingly, Robin was a terrible dancer. You'd think that his martial arts skills would give him extra points with hand-eye coronation. But, it didn't, and he was booed of the stage quickly.

The same would've happened with Cyborg. He wasn't scoring well in the game either, his feet to heavy to catch all the beats. But, he didn't get booed. Only because his large metal foot went through the floor. Making the mat blink lights and eventually burn-out.

"Oh man!" The metal titan pulled his foot out of the hole, and sheepishly walked back to the couch.

"Mah bahby!" said a changeling with a mouthful of tofu. He flew off the counter in the kitchen and landed in front of the dancing game, resting on his knees with a look of anguish. Starfire put down her own food and walked over the Beast Boy, patting his back.

"It is okay, friend Beast Boy. Cyborg will fix the damage his dancing has caused." She looked expectantly over at the cyborg, but he payed no attention. Only shaking his head and muttering, "I can't believe I've lost my style..."

"His dancing caused damage all right," stated Raven, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She was finally happy that the cursed music had stopped. But, the thought of it being rebuilt made her cringe. The comment made Cyborg wail, and made it official that the game wasn't going to get rebuilt. The team knowing that the robotic titan's competitive side wouldn't allow him to fix the damage he caused.

"It was so beautiful..." whined Beast Boy, standing up and sulking off towards the kitchen.

* * *

** I have no idea where this came from.**

** Please review :)**

** -PaulieOut**


	7. Blondes Have More Fun

**I'm back already!**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Will you stop drooling over every decent-looking blonde girl who walks by?"

"Imma go with 'no', Rae." Sitting on the top balcony of their favorite pizza joint, the team indulged in the cheesy food. They were almost done, and the conversation had dwindled down. Allowing Beast Boy's attention to go onto other things.

"You're acting like a pig."

"That's what happens when you can turn into one. And don't try an' act like you weren't staring at that goth guy." He jerked his gloved thumb towards the dark haired waiter, who was currently rolling his eyes at a customer.

"I wasn't-"

"Oh friend, you enjoy his appearance?"

"Starfire I wasn't looking at him!" Shouted the empath as she glared at the alien. Making her retreat and surrender the argument. Beast Boy chuckled and turned back to his pizza, though his eyes didn't leave the platinum-haired girl who just walked in, "Stop it!" She backhanded his head and made the changeling jump from his spot.

"Lay off Raven, let the green bean dream."

"Thank you, Cy!" Said the shape-shifter as he flung his arms up in the small victory. Raven only rolled her eyes and shook her head. Obviously not pleased with letting the topic go.

"What's you're deal with blondes anyway?" The changeling shrugged his shoulders and gave the girl a cheeky smile.

"What's you're deal with Goth Guy over there?" She smacked him again, and Beast Boy rubbed the now very sore spot on the back of his head.

"I wasn't looking at him!"

"Whatever floats you're boat, Rae-Rae..." He said, with another smile.

That smile soon turned shocked as he was flung off the top of the pizza parlor, down towards the main entrance. He was lifted by a signature black mist and the green teen began to cry out pleas of mercy as he was thrown out like last weeks garbage. Beast Boy managed to turn into a hawk before hitting the cement, and he flew back up towards the group.

But, instead of going towards the Titans, he flew over towards a pack of cheerleaders. Morphing into a small kitten, he nuzzled into one of the blonde's ankle. Resulting in a happy squeal and the cat form of Beast Boy getting attacked by highschool girls. Each trying their best to pet the little green kitten. He was eventually placed on the table, next the the cheese pizza the cheerleaders' were sharing. Beast Boy tilted his cat head to the side, and enlarged his eyes; making the girls squeal once more.

"Waddya go, BB!" Shouted Cyborg, punching the air with his large metal fist. He laughed loudly, and Robin joined in. Both finding the humor in Beast Boy getting mauled by a bunch of girls in cat form.

"Excuse me, but what is Beast Boy trying to do?"

"Show off," stated Raven in a peeved voice. The angry look gained force as one of the girls walked over to their table with the changeling in her arms. His green head nuzzling into the girl's chest and her giggling down on him.

Blondes...

"Is this your cat?" Asked the cheerleader in an overly preppy voice, squealing once more when Beast Boy licked her arm. He was purring like a lawnmower and his large kitty eyes were closed.

"Yeah," Said Cyborg, trying to control his laughter, "He's ours. The little guy wasn't giving you any trouble was he?" The robotic teen was almost snorting as he tried to hold in the deep chuckles. The girl shook her head.

"Nope!" She popped the 'p', "He's the cutest thing! I love green! And he's a titan cat, that's even better!" This only made the two males laugh even more. Which only encouraged Beast Boy. The green animal climbed up onto the girl's chest and began to lick her face. Making her give a cheery laugh and rub her own button nose against the changeling's green one. His tail curved into a little heart.

"Kara! Come on, the game's in an hour! If we don't leave now, Couch Sanders is gonna be _ticked_!" The girl holding Beast Boy turned around, making the cat tilt his head in confusion on why the treatment had stopped.

"Sorry little guy, I GTG!" The shape-shifter gave a pathetic meow and the blonde frowned, "It's okay! I'll see you around, okay!?" He nodded his green head, and she kissed his furry forehead. Kara placed him on the table and bounced away, Beast Boy's cat eyes following every step.

"BB got some lovin'!" The cat seemed to shake with laughter, as did the Boy Wonder and Cyborg. The princess even gave a giggle, but Raven remained frowning. Beast Boy walked across the table, and landed in the chair next to the empath. Before he hit the seat, he morphed back into himself and sat on the red circle.

"That was disturbing," Said the goth, Beast Boy only smiled in response.

"I thought it was _a__wesome_," He wiped the pink lip gloss off his head, and smiled at the rest of the team as well. The changeling chuckled again, not being able to get rid of the cocky grin, "NO Raven! Not again!" He shouted now, the reason being he was dangling upside down over the crimson umbrella already veering back to be launched into oncoming traffic.

"Too late." And away he went.

* * *

"Rae, Rae! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." They had gotten back from the restaurant, and the empath had been silent throughout the rid home. Only making the changeling feel guilt for his actions, even though he had no idea why Raven was so upset with him for flirting with some random chicks.

"You didn't hurt my feelings, idiot!"

"Then why are you mad?!" The shouting echoed off of the grey hallway walls. After Beast Boy saw the goth storm off, he knew he should follow and try to apologize. She spun on him, her cloaking spinning around violently. The shape-shifter had hid arms up, waving an invisible white flag.

"You're just such an animal! How could you think any of that was okay?" Her voice wasn't too loud, but it was yelling for Raven. Her grey mouth slightly open as she stared at the elf-like boy.

"Spring fever?"

"It's October!"

"What do you want me to tell ya, Rae?! I'm sorry I made you so angry, I was just joking around!" He shouted back, waving his arms around in over-exaggerated motions. Raven just glared at him some more, and lowered her eyebrows.

"Do you ever stop with the jokes?" She asked in a smaller voice, getting tired of yelling for almost no reason. Beast Boy looked back at her with a smile, happy that the subject had changed.

"Nah, I can't even stand myself then." The girl just sighed and placed her head in her palm, shaking it slightly.

"You are _so _stupid..." She heard the changeling chuckle, and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout that, Rae... Are we good now?"

"If you can stop staring at girls like they're a tofu buffet." The weight lifted off her and Beast Boy groaned.

"Dude, I'm sorry! I wasn't even doing it to you, what's the deal? It's not my fault blondes have more fun!"

"Only because ignorance is bliss," Raven said, and then stalked off. Leaving a very confused changeling in her wake. Once she disappeared into her room, which was right down the hall, Beast Boy flung his arms above his head and gave an anguish cry.

* * *

**I'm I kicked out of the fandom for this?**

** I have two thoughts on why BB loves blondies, 1) Terra 2) BEAST BOY'S BLONDE.**

** -PaulieOut**


	8. Wardrobe

**I love having this one-shot collection set up. It makes sure my ideas don't just sit and rot in my brain. No one wants rotting brain ideas. No sirree!**

** Oh my fucking god... I wrote this whole thing out, over two thousand words worth of shit. And I fuckin' locked myself out of the site. Holy shit. Holy shit.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Dang man! Someone needs to cut their fingernails!" Shouted Cyborg as he clutched his metal chest. Which now had three cuts in the center. The green boy murmured something then shot up in his lower bunk. Hitting his head on the bottom of the mattress above him, causing the changeling to shout out.

"Gah! I'm sorry, Cy! I didn't mean to, I swear!" Beast Boy was clutching his un-gloved hands to his chest and continued to apologize to his friend like Cyborg was the resident empath threatening to through BB out the window.

"B! Calm down, I know it was an accident." The shape-shifter took a deep breath and gave a sheepish grin up at his large friend. Who had come to wake the green titan up. The robotic teen wasn't expecting to get clawed by Beast Boy's sleeping hand. Which, for the first time, was not covered in thick grey fabric. They had green claws coming out of each finger tip, and multiple scars.

"I'm really sorry, Cy. I was trying to get used to not wearin' gloves, I didn't know you were gonna wake me up," Said the changeling, who tried to shake off the embarrassment with a chuckle. Cyborg nodded his head, but couldn't help wonder why his little buddy was trying to do something like that. He didn't even know Beast Boy had claws, but it made sense. He also didn't understand why the shape-shifter kept them covered up 24/7.

"Why ya doin' that?" Beast Boy sighed and shifted in his bed so his legs hung off the side.

"I think I need to change my wardrobe out dude. And I wanted to be able to not wear gloves all the time. They're super constricty," He explained flexing one hand and scratching his head with the other. Cyborg nodded, getting part of what the green guy meant.

"You can't control them?" He got a shrug in response.

"For the most part I can, like, around myself. But, I want to be completely sure I can handle being Edward Scissor-Hand before I stop wearing gloves. I think they'd be really good in battle and stuff. I just have to make sure not to tear up any of Robin's punching bags." Beast Boy smiled up at his friend, who he would invite to sit down if his bed wasn't so disgusting. Along with the rest of the room. The changeling could swear he just saw the pile of laundry move...

"Well, you certainly got me."

"...Oops." The room began to get quiet, the only sound a quiet gurgle emanating from Cyborg's stomach. But, they both ignored it. Not moving until the other does. Cyborg looked at his friend's hands and then back at his green face. Who was also looking at the naked skin.

"Ya got some nasty scars there, buddy." Beast Boy grunted.

"Got some nasty stories," He looked up at the metal titan and patted his shoulder, "You have some scars too, dude." Cyborg gave a bitter-sweet chuckle before giving up on the subject. Knowing that it was better for another time.

"If ya ever want to share, I'm all for storytime, man." The changeling nodded and rose from his spot to stand next to half-metal guy. He grabbed his gloves from the nightstand, which were folded on top of each other, and slid them on his green hands. Beast Boy began to walk towards the door and called out to his friend.

"Come on, man, you sound hungry."

* * *

"Friend, what happened to your chest?" Before Cyborg could answer, Raven did for him.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy were probably being idiots," She said, in her 'It's morning, I'm tired, leave me alone' voice. Which only meant that no one could disagree with her without getting her signature glare. The only one who usually broke that unsaid rule was Beast Boy, if he woke up early enough. This morning he was, but he left the comment go unnoticed. Allowing it to be an answer.

Starfire nodded her head, confusion still present on her face. But, accepted the excuse and began to eat her breakfast. Which she had been preparing all morning. Robin sat beside her at thee kitchen's island. He was reading the morning paper and knocking his steel-toed boots against the counter in a steady beat. Getting annoyed looks from the empath with each bang. Though he paid no mind, paying more attention to the cover story.

Cyborg had already cooked his breakfast and went to sit with Beast Boy on the coach. The changeling was downing leftover milk from his cereal, which he had inhaled before he even sat down in the common room. Being unbelievable hungry, which wasn't something new in the morning. The shape-shifter made a face at his metal friend's bacon platter, but said nothing. The large teen turned to the smaller one and offered a smile.

"Hey BB, I consider myself the fashion expert, so if ya want I can help ya design a new uniform." Beast Boy laughed, and wiped the _Got Milk_ mustache off of his face.

"I bet you are. But, I got it. I'm still deciding between two..." Said the changeling, narrowing his eyes in concentration over his two choices, "But, I don't want to switch anything out until I feel I got stuff covered." Cyborg nodded, but still smiled broadly.

"Oookay, but if ya want to put the Cyborg Touch on any of them, I'm all open!" Beast Boy chuckled again and bobbed his head up and down.

"I think I'll take you up on that, Cy."

* * *

** Random! Please Review!**

** -PaulieOut**


	9. Mystery (Rae's POV)

**This is my procrastination for my other fanfictions. Ooops**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

I know everything.

I know myself. Cool and calm when given space and herbal tea. The grey anchor that keeps the team grounded and makes sure people don't get out of line. The eyes, watcher, alarm. It used to be that I only spoke when spoken to, but over the years I've felt myself become more voiced. Though I know many of my comments and handed out with a sharp tongue. I try my best not to let things get to me. Try and let the words flow over me like water over rocks. But, when they do hit home, I snap easily. It becomes hard to reel things back in. Once I get angry, I'm not going to give up until I get my much deserved peace again. I'm stubborn, yet a negotiator. I'm blunt, yet I seldom give my reasons for anything. I'm the devil's damned daughter, yet a superhero.

I know my reflection. Short bluntly cut purple hair that is anything but natural. Dark eyebrows under my red chakra jewel with large violet eyes. Grey skin which makes my gothic and dead look spot on. The color resembling something supernatural, stone cold like my face. Void of all and any emotion. My long blue cloak that covers my body from the head down to my ankles, with a black leotard underneath. I'm not going to be shot for _Vogue_ anytime soon, but my outfit does the job for me.

I know Robin. The stubborn 'normal' teen that parades around in traffic-light themed uniform. With spiked raven hair and a black and whit mask. He's confident, brave and smart. Ready to put his own life on the line for us, the city and the universe. He directs us, governs us, and controls. Everything must be in order. Everything must be perfect. Everything must be in line. He puts everyone on the same level, except for Starfire. Who is always the first to be cared for. Not that his love ever gets completely in the way, it's allowed. Since it's his only distraction from the mounds of paper work in the evidence locker. Trained by Batman, raised in Gotham, acrobat. Teenage girls drool, house-wives swoon, and boys are jealous. The Boy Wonder is our leader.

I know Cyborg. A half-metal half-man who was once an average teen. Partying and playing football at the local highschool. The competitive side never lost when he had to quit the sport after a terrible accident that made him who he is today. Sometimes he complains about it, sometimes he gets a little upset. But, for the most part, he powers through. Being the protector he is. Being the guardian, the great wall, the comforting teddy bear. His grey and blue robotic exterior not completely covering up the marshmellow that he really is. Behind the loud music, booming voice and sonic canon, is just a nice guy who loves his car. Just a guy who literally rebuilt his life.

I know Starfire. Orange skin, long fire-engine red hair, _green_ eyes. Beautiful, the leader's girlfriend. A powerhouse. A princess with anything but a normal fairytale story. Coming from the planet Tameran, she's supposed the be their ruler. But, the joyful and radiant alien decided to stay with the team and be it's glue. The naive teenager who kept everyone together with her questions and smile. That didn't mean she wasn't dead weight. The girl could fight, using solar rays and powerful emotions to summon starbolts and take down our enemies with super strength. She has an evil sister, one who sold her to an alien race as a slave and almost got her arrested. And through all that, Starfire still forgave her. She is truly the sweetest most caring person I know. Even though her ways can be sickening if exposed to for so too long. Deadly meals, odd words and rib-shattering hugs were all a part of 'hello'.

I know everything.

Everything but him.

I thought I did, in the beginning. He seemed stupid, immature, disgusting, and the weak link. I admit it, here, right now. I thought he was and idiot that was getting a free ride because he was there when we began. Sure, he mentioned something about being a part of an old superhero team before; but I didn't know them. For all I knew, they could be having the same problem with the green boy. He was a pest, an annoyance to my new life with a new family. He was that stick that was constantly shoved in your side. He was strange in everything he did, in the way he _looked_. Sure, he could be nice. Sure, every once in a while he would pull through. But, I did not like him, and I believed he felt the same way about me.

He is still that.

He's still a complete and utter dork.

But, he is the most confusing and dimensional person I've ever met. At first, he seemed like a flat piece of green paper. But now I see that it's one of those pointless origami animals he creates. Multiple folds, multiple high and low points. Some seen, some hidden.

One minute, he's the gross thirteen year-old that started out. Leaving his underwear on the counter, eating nasty tofu and arguing with his best friend over a monkey centered videogame. He laughs too loud, smiles too much. Fake happiness pours out of him in waves, sometimes with real joy. An empath's nightmare. Feeling emotion a million times more than an average person. Using his powers to do pointless things and cause trouble for other team members.

Then, the alarm will ring, and away he would go. Soaring through the air towards the newest villain. Something new starts to come from him, and this is every time we go into battle. Courage. Times a million. An animal like feeling of adrenalin as his green wings cut through the wind. He radiates battle, he is the fight, he is the war.

But, it never comes out. With emotions there is a difference between internal and external. I can _feel _the difference as it either sits inside someone or flies out and powers their movements. With him, it stays inside. The hunt stays inside when it should be out, should be helping us with Mumbo, should be used in each strike. But, it stays inside as he fights along side us. He is a hunter, yet never shows it. The reasons I don't know._ I don't know._

If one of the Titans get upset, really upset. Emotional distress and their hair is beginning to get pulled out. The green idiot will be there. Using words I never thought he would say, words that are perfect in each situation. This is coming from someone who has to sound out each vowel while reading the crime reports. He some how finds a way to relate to everything. Like he's lived through everything even though he's the youngest of us all. He relates to Starfire, to Cyborg, to Robin, to _me_.

I'm not aware of the relations. I haven't heard the conversations he has had over the years with each member. But, I've seen the after affect. Someone stalks off, he follows, they come back and everything is back to normal. The only way I know how he does it is because we've had some of these conversations. He's comforted me on levels I didn't know was possible from the mutant.

I have no idea how his powers work. Cyborg has taught me to put him back together incase something bad were to happen. Robin doesn't have any special abilities, but I've seen who he's been trained by; with the mind connection I made. I've switched bodies with our resident alien, I have that down pat. But, with him, I draw a blank. I know he turns into animals, and I though it was just the animals of this Earth. But, I have seen him turn into alien pets and... _Beast_. I know not his limits, his base, his mindset. I don't know if it hurts, or if it gives you an amazing jolt.

I'm supposed to be the mystery. But, the team knows more about me than him. He lost his parents, he joined the Doom Patrol, he got here. We have no idea how he got green, if he was born that way, if he knows himself. He's young, how much could've happened? I don't know... I wish I did, I know everyone else's. I know all of them. I have seen Robin's memories, Starfire and Cyborg have confined in me. But, he has not. He refuses to allow anything about himself out.

Next moment, he's depressed. Leaving for afternoons at different times in the year, only to come back moody and irritable. Going out into the city and returning at 10:00 PM and head straight to his room. Sulking and making himself become even more of a sickly green color. Mumbling and not eating until the next day when he bounces back with a video game tournament. Showing that not everything is rainbows and sunshine, and that even he needs to become anti-social. I wonder what caused him to act like that. Was it Terra? Doom Patrol? Me?

All I know is his first name.

All I know is that he's green with pointed ears and fanged teeth.

All I know is that he's slowly growing on me.

* * *

** Pointless, I know and I apologize. **

** I want to thank _SmirkingSnake_ for commenting. Usually I'd message someone I feel really flattered by, but this is a guest, so I was unable to. Poo.**

** -PaulieOut**


	10. Mark

**Blah, Blah, Blah. I'm failing math, yet here I am, wasting time.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**((Quietly answering prompt from reviewer))**

"It's okay, Mrs, Imma get you outta here as fast as possible," The woman nodded, "I'm sure my friends got it _all_ under control." The lady smiled, trying to control her rapid breathing. She had just came into the bank to cash a check she got from her cousin at her baby-shower. She wasn't expecting some 'Light' guy to blow up the place, causing her and this green superhero to be stuck surrounded by rubble with no way out.

"You're Beast Boy, right?" The changeling nodded and plastered a large grin on his face. His green face was covered in grim. He had came into the bank when his team was called down to get control of a regular villain. The shape-shifter sneaked in to check the place out and count hostages. He wasn't expecting to get caught and Light to blow up the place in response. BB was now trapped under marble and who-knows what else with a _very_ pregnant woman.

"The one and only, Mrs." She nodded her head again and leaned against the destroyed corner, sitting on the dirty floor with the super hero kneeling beside her. Besides her massive stomach, she was considerably small. She wore a long maxi dress and her hair in a ponytail, not caring about her appearance. Since expecting gave you an excuse for almost everything, even if it is your third child. Her face contorted when she was hit with a strong kick in her mid-section, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, stop dotting," She said with a wave of the hand. Beast Boy nodded and settled into his knees more, his uniform still intact from the attack. He was beyond nervous about the other hostages in the situation and was confused on why Light decided to blow the place. It wasn't something the criminal was known for, he usually left with minimal damage.

* * *

"BB's in there!"

"I know, he can handle himself. We need to get these people out first," Replied Robin, who was busy getting the clerk out of the crumbling bank. Light had already been captured, and the Titans were left with digging out the civilians. Raven was picking up small chunks of concrete with her powers, nervous to left up big ones and hurt someone. Starfire also picked up the rubble while Cyborg and the Boy Wonder helped the people out of the building.

"Where is he!?" Shouted the metal man, in obvious distress over his little buddy. The police line was getting more and more crowded as more people added to the crowd to watch the superheros. Police did all they could to keep the 'normal' humans away from the bank, knowing that they would probably cause more problems for the teens.

"Don't worry Cyborg, we'll find him," Raven then turned away and chanted her mantra, releasing two more from the building.

* * *

"I need you not to freak-out," She faced the teenager, "My water broke." Beast Boy's eyes got unnaturally wide as he stared at the lady's face, trying to figure out if she was joking or not.

"You- You're... What?" His lower jaw trembled and he looked down before snapping his head back up. The woman offered a smile as she began to sink down into a more appropriate position for what she was talking about.

"Don't worry, I've done this before-," Her face contorted before she started again, "And you're animal boy, this is just nature." She made another face and was trying her best to make the boy next her help her.

"I- I'm just a kid! Can you hold the baby in-?"

"No!" She sighed and winced, "No, I can not _hold it in_." She talked slower and her heart beat sped up as a sweat began to form on her brow, "You have to help me!"

"I don't know how!"

"I'll tell you! Please!" She shouted, getting into mommy-mode and not getting out anytime soon. The massive pain building in her... everywhere was clouding any doubt she had about this green hero helping her. Her face reflected the feeling that she was going through and, slowly, Beast Boy nodded his head.

"...Okay, what do I do?"

* * *

"My wife! My wife is in there!" Shouted a man from behind the yellow tape. He flailed his arms and tried to get one of the Titan's attention. The orange girl turned around, with some rock the size of a car above her head, to face the middle-aged citizen.

"Sir, I'm most positive that your heart of sweets is okay." She replied with a troubled smile as Starfire placed the large block down on the sidewalk.

"But she's pregnant!"

"She shall be fine, my friend is also inside-"

"Let me look!" He said practically flying over the barriers, only to be caught by the officers and brought back behind the line. He was kicking and shouting the whole time, "Everyone else is out! Where's my wife!?"

The scene broke the alien's heart, but there was nothing she could do. Besides the effort the team was putting up now, there wasn't much else they could do. They didn't know how many people were inside the bank, since the clerk couldn't remember due to head trauma, and no one else paid enough attention. So, the Titans were stuck with this.

Zorgoph...

* * *

"I'll use my glove to clean him up," Beast Boy took the grey fabric and turned it inside out, using the semi-clean side to wipe the child's face, "Are you okay?" He asked the woman, concern ever present on his green face.

"Call me Cathy, and I'm fine." She replied with a weak smile as she gazed down on the boy in her arms, swaddled in a purple and black shirt. She chuckled and turned to the green shirtless teen next her, "Me and my husband don't have a name yet... And I know this sounds crazy... Superheros and their names, but, could you tell me yours?" The changeling stared at her in disbelief, for the second time.

"You want to name _your baby_ after me?" Cathy nodded and her face brightened, "I don't have a nice name... I could tell ya my middle name instead..." He said, still not believing this woman would do something so nice. Sure, the past thirty minutes would scar Beast Boy forever, but he didn't need to be re-payed with this.

"That'll do."

"It's Mark. I mean, it's not the best thing ever... And you don't have to use it if you don't want to-"

"Be quiet. I like the name, a lot." She looked down at her baby and smiled, "_Mark_..." Cathy's head bobbed up and down, approving the sound and ring. The baby had stopped crying before and now leaned into the woman's chest as its small body snuggled into Beast Boy's Doom Patrol uniform. Not a very big movement, but the actions could be seen.

"He's so squishy looking..." He shook his head and gave a goofy smile, "I can hear my team, they're super close." The shape-shifter's ears twitched as he stood up and shifted into a gorilla. He grunted to Cathy and lifted her up slowly, making sure she was secure and comfortable. He stood far away from where he heard Cyborg's shouts and shielded the mother and child from whatever debris might come there way.

_"Azarath. Mentrion. Zinthos._" A large hole opened about two feet off the ground, showing the gothic beauty with her arms raised. Soon, the gap was bigger and she flew over to check out the scene. Beast Boy walked over to the new exit with Cathy in his arms and in ape-form. He stepped over what was left of the bank and continued to go forward. The changeling looked around at the now completely demolished building and saw a large pack of people around the ambulance. He decided that was the place to go.

"BB! Booya!" Cy came running over to the gorilla but his smile turned to a shocked expression when he got a full view of the woman in Beast Boy's arms, "Ya need to get to the authorities, ma'am."

"I'm well aware, your friend is in the process of taking me." The animal nodded his large head and began to bound down the destroyed stairs. The bouncing movements making the baby wail. His mother tried to quiet him down as the three were met by a few paramedics and a stretcher. As Cathy continued to shush the small human the green creature placed her into the men's care. She settled into the stretcher and a man ran up to her as she was carried away.

"Honey! Babe! I was so worried, thank the heavens you're okay. Is that the baby! Holy-!" He stopped when his wife's hand shot up.

"Mark, his name is Mark." A confused look crossed the husband's face as he trotted along her side. The lady jerked her head in the direction where the shirtless green boy stood and the man caught her drift. "I think it's nice."

"Me too."

"It's better than all the crazy names you came up with."

"Hey! I stand by all of those!"

* * *

"You delivered that lady's baby?"

"Yep." Said the shirtless, gloveless shape-shifter who was covered in who-knows what.

"How?"

"Instincts, Cy. _Instincts._" His team stared at him like he was speaking Chinese, "She named her kid after me..." Beast Boy gave a smile at the ground, still not believing that small fact.

The changeling knew he would never have kids. He could, his DNA could find anyway for it to happen. But, the last thing he ever wanted to do is pass down his powers, which he knows his children would inherit. Being green is only something that he should have to deal with, no one else should have the problems he does. It was hard to think like that, especially since he would never be able to pass down his father's name.

Mark.

"You. Delivered. Someone's. Baby." Said Raven, slowly and not digesting any of the words. It was unheard of for Beast Boy to do anything remotely like that. It took a mature person, a normal person, a non-Beast Boy person. Ever team member thought the same thing as the green boy stood there like a complete dork, "And she named her baby Garfield?"

"No, Mark. It's my middle name, Garfield Mark Logan."

"What an adorable name for a little bumgorph," Starfire gave a wistful sigh and hugged the changeling for a job well done. "It is simply glorious that that woman gave you such honors."

"Great job, Beast Boy," Said Robin with a nod and a small smirk as the team started to walk towards the T-car, "But, you really need to hit the showers when we get home."

"Noted," Said the shape-shifter with a chuckle, "I'm starvin' dudes, you didn't throw away my tofu did ya, Cy?"

"It's a possibility, green genes."

* * *

** Someone asked for this story, why not follow in their footsteps and request one of your own! Go ahead, don't be shy!**

** -PaulieOut**


	11. Waterfalls

**I am a GIRL, okay? FEMALE. Sure, my nickname might be Paulie, but I am a CHICK. The opposite of boys, which some of you believe me to be.**

** I tried to do a request, but I couldn't! I've just been in the depressed turmoil and doing something light isn't possible right now! I just, I couldn't do it! I'll do it later, but I feel like such a loser! I'm sorry!**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_~Flashback~_

_"Com'er Garfield..." The wooden boat thrashed around as the rapids began to attack the hull. Fresh water splashed upon the deck of the large vessel as it continued to fly down with the rushing water. The air tight as wind pulled at the three bodies on the main deck. The warm climate and cloudless sky being anything but dreary as the boat drove mindlessly along the river. Unconsciously heading for the large waterfall that erupted water at its mouth._

_"Wha- What's happening?"_

_"Shh, just come here. You'll be okay."_

_"But, what about you and _Baba_?" The brunette bit her lower lip as she gripped her oddly colored son in a bear hug. She was on her knees as her husband stood over her with a worried expression and a hand on her shoulder. Her young changeling pulled out of her hold and looked up at his father with little tears in his eyes, "I can hear the water..."_

_"I know, you have to leave," managed the blonde man as he knelt in front of the green child, "I know your mother and I said not to, but you've gotta change into an animal and fly to Chief, okay?" Little Garfield had tears striking his cheeks as he nodded weakly and wrapped himself around his father's waist._

_"Yo- You guys aren't gonna make it..?" He asked as his miniature claws dug into the man's back, "I'll b-be good. I- I- don't leave me." He stuttered as he pleaded for his parents' lives that he somehow knew were at stake. His pointed ears pointed downwards as he buried his face into his dad's neck._

_"I don't want to... Trust me, Gar, I would never want that..." The man sniffled and glanced over at his wife, whom's tears were cascading down her face as she shook in vain to hold them back. The man pulled his son off of him and held the emerald child at an arm's length._

_"The water is coming, _Baba_."_

_"It is, little man. You have to go." Garfield sucked in his breath, spit coming from his mouth as he wiped away snot that was now coming out of his flat nose. He took a shaky step back and focused as hard as he could. He focused on wings, feathers, a beak. The little red bird he saw earlier that morning as his parents were packing up the boat. He focused on the little black eyes and small talons that the ruby animal possessed. _

_ He tried his best not to focus on his mother's strain gasp as his bones cracked and shattered. Practically disintegrating only so that new ones could sprout in their places. His muscles burned as the constricted and shrank into the right places. The changeling's organs rearranged and some even disappeared so they could match the _Psittacus Erithacus_. All in a process that was under ten seconds, which wasn't exactly fast enough to hide the obvious mind-numbing pain that the power brought with it. _

_ Once the transformation was done, the bird's one-track mind instinctively followed its father's directions. The green bird flew off towards the shower. Clumsily dipping through the air as its wings struggled with the ability of flight. Gar's mother was hysterically in her husband's arms as she watched the little animal fly towards safety. The blonde man simply turned away and kissed the crown of his wife's head._

* * *

_~Present~_

"Come on, man, you can't be 'fraid of a little waterfall!"

"Heh, says the tin-man that's scared of soy products," Replied Beast Boy half-heartily as his distracted gaze flickered from his friend's face back to the massive piece of nature. Sure, it wasn't that big, but it was big enough as the Titans sat at a picnic spot in one of California's nature preserves. The shape-shifter not touching his tofu sandwich and fruit salad that he specifically made for this trip.

"It was your idea to come here."

"Yeah, Cy, but I didn't choose the location _exactly_." The metal teen waved his hand dismissively and shoved a Philly Cheese Steak into his large mouth. He sat criss-cross on the the large plaid blanket that the team brought to for the outing. The fabric covered in food and a large picnic basket that had flowers strewn into it.

"Oh, friend, I find this location wonderful! It is the perfect spot for this adventure!" Starfire got only a grunt and a small smile in return. The alien frowning at the response as she leaned against Robin on the red sheet. The leader smiling at the princess before shooting a suspicious look towards the changeling. Who was still looking out onto the water.

"Maybe he's just brain-dead," suggested Raven as she floated in front of a large tree. The only food near her a small chicken-salad sandwich that had yet to be eaten. Her comment got a chuckle from Cyborg, but Beast Boy didn't respond. Usually, there would be a terrible try to defend his mind and intelligence, but he stayed put in his spot. His legs sprawled out in front of him as he leaned against his gloved palms.

"Huh? Oh, uh, not funny, Rae."

"My name is _Raven, _smart one."

"Sorry."

* * *

_ "I'm so sorry! _Mama_! _Baba_!" The child some how made it to the bottom of the waterfall, although now he was unable to really run properly. His transformation had drained him and now he ran on pure adrenalin. His muscles ached as he tripped and fell the the hard soil, a whimper escaping his throat before he was on his feet again sprinting towards the boat that was now destroyed by the rapid currents. Snot and spit being wiped away with a shirt collar as the little boy ran for his parents' lives. Even if he knew he should be leaving._

_ He dropped to his knees and began to sob at the shore of the African river, mud wetting his green legs. Not that he cared much for it. The green boy shook with tremors as his cries reached a hysterical level. He clutched his head and shook it violently as the echos of roars and growls were only heard by his ears. He continued to twitch as the lose of his parents affected him to no end. _

_ Suddenly, his head snapped up as his gaze met the water which was now stain red. His green nostrils flared and he let out more whimpers. Scooting away from the apparently cursed water, he clutched his nose. Trying to keep the iron-like smell of blood, his parents' blood, from reaching his senses. The crimson liquid traveled down the river, and soon away from the changeling, but that didn't stop the animals in his head from erupting in emotions and feeling. _

_ Tears continued to fall from his eyes as Garfield held his head in attempt to make the uncontrollable forces calm. The efforts in vain as the sounds continued to increase, and before long the boy's claws morphed into talons and his teeth elongated even farther from the usual fangs. His muscles snapped to attention and the kid's white irises looked for anything to help release the pressure its mind was under. _

_ The green creature turned towards the trees and let go of the emotion. It slashed and clawed at the bark and roared as it tried to beat away any pain. Its face contorted with anger as tears came from its blank eyes, falling in a fury down the emerald cheeks. The shape-shifter began to punch the tropical plant due to his claws being torn up by the force and over use. Soon, the tree was on the floor in a pile of green leaves and brown wood._

_ Gar feel onto the floor and cried, keeping his damaged hands at a distance and curling into a ball. He wouldn't be able to find his way back to the tribe, he didn't pay enough attention on the way to the dock, which was a thirty minute's distance to where he was now. He closed his eyes tight and hoped that any predator would leave him alone for the night. For he wasn't leaving the spot. He wasn't going to leave his parents._

_ "_Nitakuwa njema_." 'I'll be good..'._

* * *

"Heelllooo? Friend Beast Boy? You have not touched your meal," Said the worried alien as she waved her hand in front of the changeling's unmoving face. Suddenly, his green face twitched and he looked up at the orange female in front of him.

"_Jam_- uh, hey." He gave a curt nod with a bittersweet smile as his gaze went back to the crimson blanket underneath him. His face tilted away from the waterfall straight ahead. His teammates looked oddly at the changeling as they all slowly put their sandwiches back on their paper plates. Starfire raised her eyebrow and shoved a jar of strawberry jelly in Beast Boy's face.

"You would like some jam?" He looked up and smiled, it not being as toothy as his normal once, he shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"No, I'm good on the jam," BB replied as he pushed the jar away from himself and let his eyes travel back to the waterfall. The sound of the water crashing down on the rocks below would be peaceful for anyone but the shape-shifter as he let a grimace grace his features. This look only making the Titans more confused as they all frowned.

But, all of a sudden, Robin's mask widened, covering almost half his face. He began to pack up the picnic and place everyone's food back into the large basket. Cyborg almost crying as his second meaty sandwich was ripped away from him. The empath raised an eyebrow at the Boy Wonder but stayed in her spot as he continued to put everything away.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Asked his still unofficial girlfriend. The dark-haired teen just kept going but glanced at the shape-shifter every few seconds.

"We have to find a new spot. Come on, help me with the picnic blanket."

"But, I do not see what is wrong with this spot..."

"Long story... Cyborg! Stop whining over a sandwich, you can eat it later." The leader soon had everything in the basket and now stood before Beast Boy, who was still staring off into space. Robin snapped his fingers a few times before the changeling shook his head and met the teen's gaze.

"Yeah?"

"We're finding a new spot, let's go." A grin slowly crawled across the green titan's face as he jumped to attention and saluted to the pale boy.

"Sir, yes sir! Permission to choose the new scenery, sir!?" Shouted BB as he spun on his heel, not even waiting for an answer, and picked up the basket from the ground and began to march down the dirt path farther into the preserve. The others following soon after with smirks on their faces as their friend shouted, "Hut, 2, 3, 4. Hut, 2, 3, 4..."

* * *

_He woke up on a cold surface, hands held together with a plastic pull-tie, claws still mangled. The green boy tried rubbing his face, put couldn't do it without hissing in pain. So, the crusty feel of crying himself asleep was left on his face as he tried to examine the small room. It was grey and made of cement, the walls cold though the air was hot and stale. Gar pulled his knees up to his chest as he shook in fear, though he didn't know what he was supposed to be afraid of._

_ The door opened and in walked two men, both dressed in very little with dark skin and long black hair. They were large and muscular with tattoos up their arms. They stood in front of the boy and the first one kicked him in the head. Not even giving him a warning._

_ "_Wewe ni wetu sasa. Je, kama sisi kusema na huwezi kupata madhara_." 'You're ours now. Do as we say and you won't get hurt'._

_ "_Ebee._" 'Yes sir'._

* * *

**You're depressing dosage for today. Please review. :)**_  
_

** -PaulieOut**


	12. Birthday Promises

**I'm working on request, and let's just say it involves Beast Boy getting a girlfriend :)) I can't do it now though, do you know how hard it is to write a story with the flu?**

***Cough Cough***

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Beast Boy, what are you doin' up here?" Cyborg only got a small shrug in response from the green changeling. Not that it was very noticeable in the small down-pour that was erupting from the grey clouds above. The metal man walked his way over to his friend and plopped down beside him, glancing at the boy for a second before turning back to the city. Barely being able to see the skyline through the rain...

"You're gonna get sick."

"I don't get sick," Beast Boy said in a weak voice as his eyes stayed locked on the rocky shore beneath them. He was holding his gloved hands together and tapping his foot at a steady beat.

"Sure ya do, remember when ya got the cold?"

"That was just to get out of training," He paused, "Don't tell Robin, I might use that again." Cyborg let out a deep chuckle, though it was obvious he was worried for his friend. Was this really all the little guy was going to give him? Beast Boy hates the rain, so sitting on his self-dubbed 'thing rock' was not without reason.

"I won't, bud..," The titan looked at his green comrade once more, "Why are you out here? I mean, you haven't gotten in any fights recently, or gotten your butt kicked-"

"I know." Cyborg stared at the oddly large hand that stopped his speaking, somewhat glad the changeling had stopped his rambling. Beast Boy took a deep breath as his hair began to flatten against his skull even more as the rain pour harder, "I don't really wanna talk about it, Cy."

"You can though... It might be good for you."

"I- I..." The boy flinched slightly as a harmless metal hand slapped his shoulder playfully. Cyborg gave him a large smile, but his eyes caught the reaction to being touched. Brushing it off, he gave a small laugh.

"Come on, green bean, a little fifteen year-old guy shouldn't be all-"

"Sixteen."

"Depress- What?" The robotic teen widened his eyes and knit his eyebrows as he stared in disbelief, "We missed your birthday!?_ Again!?_"

Beast Boy only shrugged once more, "It's on purpose..."

"B, we don't miss your big day on _purpose_!"

"No, I mean, I know. I don't tell you guys on purpose. That's what I meant," The shape-shifter began to rub his palms together, getting cold from the icy droplets, "Sorry..."

"It's okay, I guess," Cyborg shook his head and tried to focus on something else, "Is that why you're out here?"

"Maybe..? I just wanted to be alone," He rubbed his face with the back of his hands tiredly, "I- I- I was think' about... stuff. Old stuff."

"Old _things_ or _times_?" Beast Boy raised up two fingers, showing that it was the second choice. Cyborg nodded and looked glumly at the small titan, not pleased that 'old times' would make the kid so upset. It _really_ wasn't everyday when Beast Boy did this. He was almost never this upset, unless something dramatic happens to the team/himself.

"My birthday, it's November twenty-fourth," He said in a quite voice, almost a whisper as his larger friends eyes light up at the information.

"Nice! This weekend, I'll get everyone together for somethin' real nice, BB. Trust me, we'll make up for-"

"I don't want to."

"Self-claimed 'Party Animal' doesn't want to party? It'll help you get out of this funk." Said Cyborg, giving Beast Boy his best grin in hopes of the mutant agreeing, BB only violently shook his head.

"Dude, I love parties... Just not for my_ birthday_."

"Well, why not!? You hacked into the dang Titans' Mainframe just to throw Raven a surprise bash, why can't we do the same for you!?" The verdant titan groaned and held his head in his hands, obviously distressed by this turn of events, even if the rain was slowly going away.

"I made a promise, Cy!"

"To _who_!?"

"MYSELF!" Shouted Beast Boy, he threw his arms in the air and looked at his shocked metal bud. Cyborg sat there for a moment as the changeling took a deep breath and turned back to the city of Jump.

"...Why?" The shape-shifter furrowed his eyebrows together and tensed, the half-robot waited.

"When I was little, a lot of things happened to me," He gave a dry chuckle, "I won't go into details... Anyway, most of the uber bad stuff happened around the end of November."

"That doesn't mean your cursed!" Beast Boy nodded and gave a shaky smile.

"I know, but back then -when I didn't have a lot of things to cling to- I thought it was because of my birthday. So, I promised myself I wouldn't ever celebrate it, just in case something else bad would happen."

Cyborg blinked and frowned, "Did it work?"

"I joined the Doom Patrol in January. So, to my ten year-old self, it did." Beast Boy looked at his metal teammate, and his teammate stared back at him. Cyborg had no idea what to say, and the utter clueless-ness should painfully.

"But, 'sall good now, right?"

"Course!" Said the boy with a small, toothy, grin, "I just don't want to jinx it." The rain was gone now, but the dark grey clouds still loomed low in the sky. The massive T-Tower seemed to be grazing the poofy dusty bunnies.

"You don't want me to tell the others, either."

"That would be cool," BB smiled a bit broader, "The last thing I need is bad joo-joos and a B-Day Meat Hat." The two sat in silence for a long moment, simply looking out onto the cold water that rocked with the lowering tide. That is, until Cyborg remembered that his friend was still unhappy for whatever reason. And that he, Victor, had yet to figure it out.

"Can you tell me why you're out here?"

"Why are you? Your just gonna rust your self." The half-man half-robot gave the child to his left a sarcastic look.

"'Cause you're my best friend, and I'm not leavin' till I know you're alright."

"You make me feel so tingly, dude."

"Seriously."

"Um-mph. I already told you one thing."

"Since when is there a limit?" Asked Cyborg with a honestly confused look on his half-metal face. Beast Boy just shrugged the same shrug he's been doing for the past twenty minutes.

"I was just thinkin' of the things that happened that_ made_ me make that promise..." He licked his upper lip, "I really don't want to talk about it, Cyborg. Trust me, I- I don't think I'm ready."

"Really?" The green head gave a curt nod, "You sure?"

"Positive," He said, "-ish." Cyborg turned his body to face BB, a serious look on his face as he stared at the small superhero. Beast Boy stared back, yet faced the water.

"I don't want to."

"But, do you _need_ to?"

"No way. Everyone can do... whatever it is I'm doing," Beast Boy slowly stood up from his well-worn spot on the large brown boulder, "You've done it, Rae, Robin, Star... You guys have all done _whatever this is._"

"Sitting in self-pity?"

"Bingo," replied the changeling with a swing of the arm.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_ His dark-haired uncle grabbed at his stained t-shirt, dragging the small boy into the air as he held in front of his face. The anger was present, as the man's eyebrows knit together and mouth pointed downward into a snarl. _

_ The tiny changeling quivered in fear, afraid of whatever this_ 'god-father_' was going to do to him. He held his small clawed hands to his chest as he shook in fear at the man's heavy breathing. He kept his face as far away from the foul smelling, alcohol-covered, breath._

_ The boy knew that he shouldn't have morphed, but he couldn't keep the animals in his head silent. He didn't think that his new guardian would see his shift, but he did know the evil person would punish him for it. Not that Garfield knew what the problem with changing into animals was.  
_

_ The man, apparently, couldn't look at the child's green face anymore. He threw the child back into the wall, not carrying how or where he fell. The large being then growled under his breath and punched the wall behind him._

_ "You're going to get it! I swear! You're going to get it, you sick little freak!" Once more, Galtry -that's what the evil man's name was- slammed the boy against the wall. Before the child could even react, he was pinned to the beige wall of his so-called home._

_ "Happy Birthday, freak."_

* * *

** I got a lot of request to have another flash-back type of thing. So, here it is. If you wanna little sneak peak into the next chapter look at the Author Note's above!**

** Probably won't update soon, sorry. One word:**

** Exams.**

** -PaulieOut**


	13. Jillian Jackson

**I am truly sorry for not updating my other stories. I'm just not in the mood. I've had so many ideas, just no want to type it up. I'm soooo lazy.**

**Happy Belated Holidays.**

**I'm no longer sick! LEVEL UP.**

**-PaulieOut**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Five Months Ago_

_ "Look who it is, the resident freak-show."_

_ "Bro, how in the hell is that guy even on the team?"_

_ "I know right?! What's he gonna do?! _Lick_ the bad guys to death?" Laughter._

_ "Hey! Where do you think you're going? We're talkin' to you!" A group of guys in front of the public highschool stared glared daggers at the green changeling as they shouted and chuckled at the titan._

_ "Leave me alone," Said Beast Boy as he continued to walk to the grocery store down the road. The group of teens just chased after him, obviously looking for a fight and ready to throw down. _

_ "Oh, what's the matter? The Titans' pet having a bad day?" _Now I am_, thought the shape-shifter, but continued to ignore the pack. Well, he tried to, but they now circled him like wolves ready to pounce at any moment. The event was beginning to attract the attention of surrounding students, teenagers were never ones to miss out on drama. _

_ "I'm not anyone's pet," Said the green boy in a dangerous tone, "Go bully someone else." Beast Boy's face was hard and a scowl was forming, making his elongated fang jut out of his mouth. The only response his threat got was laughter, deep and humored laughter._

_ "Right, like you could take _us_! You look like a science project." The five males stopped walking now, as did the changeling. The boys were dressed in varsity gear and all had matching smirks. They were easily 5"9 with massive muscle mass, but they were average civilians. Beast Boy could easily take the five highschoolers, however there was no way he was going to be able to fight them. He could see the headlines now, '_Local Hero Beats Up Innocent Teens_'._

_ "Stop this, I'm not going to fight you."_

_ "Because you're CHICKEN!" Shouted one a larger boy the stood in front of the changeling, "Hey! HEY! What the f-" A girl with pink hair in a large bun pushed through the circle and grabbed Beast Boy's hand. She was about sixteen and was wearing a yellow t-shirt and light jeans. Her face was determined and angry as she held the titan's hand and stood beside him in the middle of the boys._

_ "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves! He's saved our city more times than you can count! How _dare_ you threaten him when you _know_ he can win in a fight!" The teen-aged girl scowled at the batch of males, who began to grumble and mumble offensive terms. None of them dared to look up at the petite girl who gripped the changeling's hand, so they soon began to walk away._

_ Once the crowd was gone, the female looked up at the superhero. She smiled and he smiled back, "Thanks, I- um- Well, um..." The girl dropped his gloved hand and took a step back, only to extend her other arm for a handshake._

_ "I'm Jillian, Jillian Jackson." Beast Boy gave a broad grin and shook her hand._

_ "Be- uh Beast Boy... I think," He was quite flustered, but it only seemed to make JJ laugh. He may play a couple things off when it came to ladies, but Jillian seemed to make him embarrassed._

_ "You think?" She giggled, "You're funny." Jillian released his hand and rocked on her heels for a bit. The titan smile brightened even more and seemed to become less nervous. _

_ "Thanks, again, for saving my green butt. I didn't know how I was gonna handle those jerks."_

_ "No problem, but, you owe me a favor." Beast Boy became nervous, _'Oh no, what is this chick gonna want!? Robin is already ticked that I stole Star's uniform for that brunette-"

"_Heh, what would that be?" Jillian gave a wide smile and a small blush covered her pale skin._

_ "Dinner."_

* * *

_ The night was fun, and it didn't end after the nightly meal. Jillian, apparently, had a party she was supposed to attend later on and she didn't have a date._

_ It took Beast Boy a few minutes to get that she was asking him to stick around a little longer, and he was even more surprised when she wanted to hangout again. And again. And again. The dates became weekly, Jillian having events to go to that she continued to bring BB to. He seemed to be happy, really happy. For the first time in a while, he wasn't thinking about Terra when he went on a date. He was able to have fun without questioning if Terra would've been a better choice for the night._

* * *

"Friend?" Starfire stood over Beast Boy from behind the couch as he watched some mindless television program. His ears flickered and he turned his head slightly, not letting his eyes leave the screen:

"Yeah?"

"A female civilian with oddly-colored hair is here to see you. She claims to be your girlfriend." Everyone in the Tower stopped their activities as the gave Star surprised looks, their eyes wide and body tense. Beast boy was now giving the alien all his attention, his pointy ears perked up into the air.

"Jillian?" A slow nod, "Did you let her in?" Another nod, this one slightly more confident. The changeling smiled and asked, "Where is she?"

"Oh! She is in the hallway. I was unsure if you knew her or if this 'Jillian' was just another mentally unstable 'girls of fanning'." Beast Boy nervously scratched the back of his neck and gave a small chuckle.

"Uh, yeah she is uh... my girlfriend," He said slowly, "Can you go get her?" The princess nodded eagerly, and the changeling did his best to ignore his friends' gazes. Especially Raven, she looked REALLY angry.

"Hey BB," Said Jillian as she walked into the Common Room with Starfire floating by her side. Beast Boy jumped over the back of the couch and ran up to the girl with a grin, "You forgot this at my house." She handed him a large book that had '_Vegetarian Cooking for Dummies_' printed across the front. He nodded and took the item from her manicured hands and turned to the rest of the team.

"Guys, Jillian Jackson. JJ, guys." He gestured back and forth and then stood there awkwardly for a moment, "Uh, come on, I'll give you a quick tour." The shape-shifter then grabbed the teen's and and practically ran from the room.

_'She wasn't supposed to come and meet the team yet!'_ He thought to himself as walked to the habitat floor. The Common Room was silent for a few seconds before Robin breathed out:

"Since when did Beast Boy get a girlfriend?" That's when the toaster behind the Boy Wonder exploded in black energy and a brooding empath slammed her book down on the booth's table.

"Why didn't he tell us?" She asked in a peeved voice and a small frown.

"Maybe because his last girlfriend didn't go too well, little lady," answered Cyborg with a small grin, taking amusement from Raven's reaction to the information.

"I think it is most amazing! I'm happy that our friend has found a permanent companion, instead of doing the 'flirting' with random girls. I know that angered Raven greatly."

"It did not. I have no problem with Beast Boy being an idiot. I'm just offended he didn't confide in us about a new relationship."

"Because you tell him so much about your personal life," Said Robin with a small smirk as he crossed his arms, "He deserves some privacy, just like you do."

The pale teen was quiet for a moment, before facing forward and muttering, "Whatever." She then disappeared from the room in a flash of black and the room was silent once more. The remaining members looked at each other for a moment then returned to their tasks.

Cyborg was fiddling with a broken machine when he chuckled and said in a sing-song voice, "_Raven's jealous_."

* * *

"Your room is a mess," She said with an entertained smile, Beast Boy returned the grin.

"A beautiful mess!" He flung his arms into the air, "A perfectly messy mess." Jillian giggled walked into the green room, making sure to watch her step. The changeling followed her, barely making it a few feet before the garbage became to dense to travel any further.

"Whatever you say, my room is pretty disgusting, too." Beast Boy chuckled and his girlfriend spun around to face the green titan, their noses bumping into each other.

"At least I'm not alone," He said with a broad grin, the average girl gave him a sweet smile before tilting her head to the side and leaning in closer.

"You're never alone," She breathed before their lips met in an innocent kiss. The two didn't seem to notice the hooded half-demon standing in the hallway with wide eyes and a dark frown.

* * *

** For those of you we don't know, JJ was actually Beast Boy's lady friend in many of the comics throughout the Teen Titans series. She dated him before he joined the Doom Patrol (He was in highschool then) and returned after Terra's betrayal. I felt that it would be easier to use her instead of a pointless OC or another superhero.**

** Sorry for the update times on my other stories.**

** -PaulieOut**


End file.
